ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
* * * * Headless Man Horse * * |enemies = * B.U.D.D.Y. * Mark Beaks * * *Mark Beaks |voiced_by = Lin-Manuel Miranda |gender = Male |alignment = Good }} Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is a duck with Cuban roots. He is an intern for Gyro Gearloose and the alter-ego of 's iconic superhero, Gizmoduck. Appearance In the 2017 reboot, Fenton Crackshell has light brown feathers and wears a cream coloured top with a light purple tie Personality According to Frank Angones, Fenton is an optimistic, impossibly earnest, and brilliant young intern who wants what's best for everyone. Fenton is well-meaning but naive and has an issue with causing Gyro's secret projects to be leaked to the public. History Becoming Gizmoduck Fenton made his official debut in the episode "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" where he is working as an unpaid scientist intern for at his undersea laboratory below the of ; the Headless Man Horse is Fenton's fellow intern under Gyro. Gyro is not only harshly critical of Fenton but also openly repeatedly abusive towards him, even going as far as assigning Fenton a restroom toilet stall to use as his personal laboratory because Gyro considers it the "best place" for Fenton's work. Despite all this, Fenton remains optimistic and is eager to help the world. Later in the episode, he helps and watches him race against B.U.D.D.Y. When it was revealed that Mark Beaks created B.U.D.D.Y from top-secret plans Fenton had posted to an unauthorized online message board he had set up to crowdsource research into Bulb Tech's flaws, Gyro becomes apoplectic and tries to assault his intern, only held back by Scrooge and Dewey's interventions. All the same, Fenton is fired. Out of a job, both he and Launchpad briefly share their sentiment on being ignored. They later notice Scrooge, , Gyro, and Mark in trouble (since Mark Beaks never fixed B.U.D.D.Y's morality problem) and work together to save the group. This is where Fenton dons the Gizmosuit and becomes Gizmoduck for the first time; he uses it in an effort to rescue B.U.D.D.Y.'s hostages. While he succeeds in doing so, his ineptitude with the suit leaves him at B.U.D.D.Y.'s mercy, and Launchpad and Dewey come to his aid. After a tense confrontation on the road-during which Launchpad and Dewey learn that Fenton is using the suit-B.U.D.D.Y. is knocked off a cliff into a river. Back at the Money Bin, Fenton attempts to claim that the Gizmoduck suit mysteriously disappeared, but Gyro dismisses his fabrications and reverses his decision to fire Fenton. DuckBurg's New Superhero In "Who is Gizmoduck?!", Fenton is at the bank trying to open an account, when the bank is robbed by the . Fenton happens to be carrying the Gyrosuit with him and rapidly dons the suit to foil the bank robbery. Gizmoduck succeeds, but the suit's core processor overheats and the suit goes haywire, incurring severe damage to the bank and minor damage to the suit. Worried Gyro will fire him again, Fenton goes home to repair the suit in secret, but Gyro nevertheless notices a dent in the chassis. , one of the witnesses at the bank who considers Gizmoduck's actions heroic, is able to investigate and trace Gyro as the inventor of the Gizmosuit's tire, but Gyro is furious to learn that the suit was involved in thwarting a bank robbery. Huey and Gyro track down Gizmoduck at an unmanned Glomgold Industries construction site where he is trying to diagnose the suit's malfunctions. But Gyro is alarmed Fenton may be overheating the suit's processor; indeed, it briefly malfunctions again, firing a rocket into the sky towards Mark Beaks' helicopter. Gizmoduck flies to rescue Beaks from the doomed aircraft, and in the process, Beaks becomes more enamoured with the technology than ever. At Waddle, Beaks tries to recruit Gizmoduck to create a new phone app-based life-saving service, suggesting that it could improve Gizmoduck's poor public reputation; Fenton is tempted but refuses because he already has an employer. As Gizmoduck is flying away from Waddle, the suit's battery unexpectedly runs out of power, causing Fenton in the suit to plummet to the ground. Fenton wakes up in Gyro's lab only to learn that he has again been fired. Gyro declares the project a failure and is ready to destroy the suit, but Fenton steals the suit and escapes. .]] Gizmoduck returns to Waddle and accepts Beaks' offer. Gizmoduck is rebranded "Waddle Duck" with a new logo, and Fenton in the suit starts responding to phone-based rescue requests, all of which turn out to be frivolous requests for minor chores, menial labour, portrait painting and even acting as a marriage counsellor. But when he sees a real victim of a crime in progress, the new Waddle Duck software forcibly prevents Fenton from intervening because the victim did not use the Waddle Duck app. As another personal blow, Huey has lost faith in Gizmoduck for what he has become. Fenton complains to an indifferent Beaks that Waddle Duck is not helping people who really need him, but Beaks fires Fenton, electronically overrides the suit and decides only Beaks himself should be Waddle Duck. At a public event to announce the Waddle Duck 2.0 software with Beaks piloting the suit, Beaks' showboating again overheats the suit and causes it to go haywire, threatening the safety of the attendees. As Beaks loses control of the suit, Fenton seizes it back from him, again becoming Gizmoduck. But the core processor is about to explode, so Huey intervenes to tinker with the suit to bypass the processor entirely and interface the suit directly with Fenton's brain. With the suit now under his own power and no longer haywire, Fenton removes the core processor and flies with it over Audubon Bay to ensure it explodes safely away from people. It explodes, and Fenton barely survives, but the Gizmosuit is destroyed. Fenton awakens in the VIP suite of the hospital to learn that Scrooge McDuck is paying his medical bill, and wishes to hire him to defend the city as Gizmoduck while Scrooge is away from the city. Gyro provides a new second neurally-interfaced Gizmosuit to wear. However, Fenton is not being rehired as Gyro's intern, but instead will work for Gyro's own employer Scrooge directly. In "The Shadow War!", Fenton is watching the lunar eclipse from his front yard when his shadow along with the shadows of everyone else in the city is seized by . Fenton quickly summons the Gizmosuit, but instead of joining with him, it joins with his shadow, with Fenton having unwittingly given another dangerous weapon to Magica. But even without the suit, Fenton is not defenceless. After Gyro is swiftly defeated during the assault on the occupied Money Bin, Fenton rallies with his former fellow intern Manny along with who has become Gyro's new intern. Fenton grabs the laser gun Gyro had dropped and thinks to increase its power by combining it with Lil Bulb, which quickly proves devastatingly effective against the shadows. With a gun in hand, Fenton mounts Manny as a horse and rides towards the fray. Once Magica is defeated, the battle is won and everyone's shadows return to normal, Fenton gathers with the other allies inside the damaged Money Bin and looks on as Scrooge McDuck and his family have a celebratory swim in the Bin's gold. In "The 87 Cent Solution!", Gizmoduck aids Scrooge in scanning over the possible suspects that could have stolen from the Money Bin, only to reveal that each of Scrooge's enemies have alibis. Gizmoduck is soon hired to protect the Money Bin when an arsenal of weapons are set up around it to protect it from any potential threats. Scrooge sees to see the thief in the distance, named "Chester," but Gizmoduck is unable to see the thief when he scans the area. Scrooge demands him to fire anyways, and Gizmoduck readies multiple rocket launchers. When he doesn't fire as he can't see his target, Scrooge becomes aggressive and pounds on Gizmoduck, causing him to prematurely fire the rockets out and hits the Sunchaser while Launchpad is flying it. Gizmoduck attempts to activate his Helmetcopter to save Launchpad but finds the latch for it is sealed shut. The plane begins to fall towards Dewey, and Gizmoduck is able to rescue him at the last minute. Later, as security increases, Gizmoduck detects a break-in and warns Scrooge. They discover that it's actually his family, still worried about his health. While Gizmoduck still seems to side with Scrooge, when the latter attempts to jump into the pile of gold, Gizmoduck aids the family is trying to stop Scrooge. When Scrooge is declared dead, Gizmoduck plays the bagpipes at his funeral. It's revealed shortly after that Glomgold was the one who stole the eighty-seven cents from Scrooge, when he'd stolen a special stopwatch called the Time Teaser from him and used it to stop time. He'd also used it to glue the hatch for Gizmoduck's Helmetcopter shut, preventing him from flying. Of course, Scrooge is not dead, and his death was only a trick that he and his family set up to find out who stole the money. Gandra Dee In "The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee!", Gizmoduck finds himself becoming increasingly overwhelmed by his busy role as a superhero. In the midst of a battle against Dr. Atmoz Fear, he finds it difficult coming up with witty banter against him and is distracted by a phone call from Huey. Dr. Atmoz attempts to use this to his advantage by attacking Gizmoduck with lightning while he's distracted, but Gizmoduck manages to get the upper hand and destroys his weather machine before capturing him. Fenton meets up with Huey and Webby outside of Ray's Electronics. Due to crashing into the nearby alley as Gizmoduck, Webby is able to quickly deduce that Gizmoduck is actually Fenton. Fenton becomes frustrated with only being known for his role as Gizmoduck as it takes over his life, wanting to pursue his interest in science more. Fenton shortly after meets Gandra Dee while searching for beam splitters. While Gandra dismisses him as a "sell-out" and a "pencil pusher" initially, Fenton attempts to impress her by mentioning his latest project and pretending to have a lab for her to see. Fenton offers to pick her up, and she puts her name and number into his phone after he accidentally knocks over a stand of batteries. Huey and Webby join Fenton as he gets ready at his house. They attempt to play matchmakers with Fenton and Gandra, though Fenton is nervous about coming on too strong about his clear feelings for her and claims that it's not a date. He states that he just needs to be himself and doesn't need to try to impress her with Gizmoduck after Webby makes the offer, though even his mother comes in stating that he has to be the best version of himself on a date. She then brings in his father's suit for him to wear. Launchpad drives Fenton to meet with Gandra. Fenton continues to insist that it's not a date when Launchpad refers to it as one. When they pick up Gandra, she continues to be unimpressed by his new outfit. Even Gandra seems to believe that it's a date, as she's confused when Fenton attempts to alleviate the pressure by saying that it doesn't have to be one. He then attempts to reassure her that he just wants it to be what she's comfortable with, saying that they're "just two minds melding." Fenton is taken aback when Huey and Gandra transform the lab into a restaurant, pulling the two aside to panic about how she is her regarding science, not romance. Huey insists that it's important in order for them to develop chemistry, but Fenton retorts that they can do so with actual chemistry. He proceeds to pull down decorations and apologizes to Gandra for how Huey and Webby behaved. The two then proceed to bond over science, with Fenton showing off various inventions he has created: Tasty Spray, which makes anything taste like glazed donuts; the Universal Solvent, which eats through almost anything except for tough diamonds; a gold magnet, which attracts anything made of gold; and Fentonium, a synthetic crystal of his own design that he is struggling to stabilize with the right equation. It's not until the reveal of the final invention that Gandra becomes impressed, then offering for the two of them to eat together. As they eat, Webby reveals to him that Gandra was actually a spy for Mark Beaks. In his frustration while ending the date, Fenton utters the activation code for the Gizmosuit, becoming Gizmoduck in front of Gandra. This gives Mark Beaks, who had snuck into the lab during the date, the voice command for the suit. Mark Beaks reveals he stole Gizmotech to transform into a monstrous, muscular version of himself self-referred to as Mega Beaks, and Gizmoduck proceeds to fight against him. During the fight, Gandra shocks Gizmoduck's suit and shuts it down, giving Mega Beaks time to kidnap Huey and Webby as he escapes. Fenton crawls out of the destroyed suit, instead of fighting against Mega Beaks using his Fentonium. Fenton comes up with the idea of using Mega Beaks' love for social media as a distraction against him, Gandra charging the Fentonium with nanite electricity as Fenton hits it at Mega Beaks once more, destroying the nanites inside of him and turning him back to normal. When Gandra disappears afterwards, Fenton finds she has given him the equation to stabilizing Fentonium, allowing him to finish his invention. The Invasion When the Moonlanders arrive on Earth with ships similar to the Spear of Selene in "Moonvasion!", the police send Gizmoduck towards one of the ships centred in the city to further analyze the situation. When the entrance opens, he is approached by a female Moonlander and gifts her a pie as a peace offering. Although she enjoys the pie, she then prepares to take out her weapon, unknowingly to Gizmoduck, as officer Cabrera steps in to shove him out of the way from being hit. As more Moonlanders begin to come out of the ship, Gizmoduck continues to cover M'ma to ensure she won't get hit from the ongoing blasts. Later as Gizmoduck proceeds to save anyone he can find trapped under wreckages, he receives a transmission from a nearby communication Bulb requesting that he make his way over to the Money Bin. Once there, a meeting with most of the other uncaptured citizens is held. During this time, Gyro suggests they use Gizmoduck as a decoy for his clone army, but M'ma steps in to ensure he keeps that idea to himself. Gizmoduck thanks M'ma for her concern while attempting to pretend he doesn't know her, only for M'ma to reveal that she already figured out he is really her son Fenton. Soon after as Darkwing Duck attempts to create his own plan, Gizmoduck greets him with a catchphrase similar to Darkwings, leaving Darkwing to merely grumble at him. Gizmoduck then joins the uncaptured Duckburgian's to form a ragtag rebellion against General Lunaris' army, as they make their way to McDuck Manor where Lunaris and his mothership are positioned. While Scrooge, Darkwing Duck, and Launchpad drive up the spiral Killmotor Hill towards the Manor, Gizmoduck remains by his mother's side to help fend off the Moonlander soldiers. M'ma uses her fighting skills to take down a couple of the soldiers, while Gizmoduck throws lemon meringue pies towards them, and attracting Harpies to attack them from the sky. Unfortunately, the rebellion attack turns out to be a trap by Lunaris, as not only is the mothership above McDuck Manor actually a hologram, but reinforcements arrive and capture Gizmoduck alongside M'ma and most of the other rebellions. Even so, the next day he is released and reunites with M'ma once more after the McDuck family defeats Lunaris and the Duckburg citizens make peace with the other Moonlanders. Gizmoduck then joins in on the group shot with the rest of the crew who assisted with Lunaris' defeat, unaware that he and everyone else is being watched by F.O.W.L. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect': Although not as smart as Gyro, Fenton is still an excellent inventor, although sometimes his pride gets the better of him. Equipment *'Raygun': During The Shadow War! Fenton carried a handheld raygun with him which was capable of projecting blue beams of energy, its power could be amplified through the use of Lil Bulb. *'Gizmoduck Suit': One of his most prized possessions the Gizmoduck suit is a technological marvel and one of the strongest weapons in his arsenal. **'Superhuman Strength': Wearing the Gizmoduck suit Fenton's strength is amplified to superhuman levels, enabling to lift objects as heavy as a car. **'Superhuman Durability': Due to wearing a mental suit Fenton's durability is increased to superhuman levels. **'Superhuman Speed': Wearing the Gizmoduck suit Fenton's speed is also amplified to superhuman levels, due to the suit possessing a wheel instead of legs. **'Gadgets': The suit is equipped with a number of different gadgets, often with anatomically alliterative names. These include: ***'Bagpipes' ***'Gluteal Grapnel' ***'Helmet Copter': The suit also comes with an inbuilt propellor that enables Fenton to achieve sustained flight, as well as possessing two inbuilt rockets that allow for faster flight. ***'Midriff Missiles' ***'Oil Slick' ***'Pectoral Parachute' ***'Shoulder Blades' Appearances Season 1 * 11. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! * 18. Who is Gizmoduck?! * 23. The Shadow War! Season 2 * 10. The 87 Cent Solution! * 15. The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! * 17. What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! (pictured on Lunaris Monitor) * 22. GlomTales! (mentioned) * 24. Moonvasion! Video Behind The Scene DuckTales - Lin Manuel Miranda INTERVIEW-0 Spoilers DuckTales - Introducing Gizmoduck! (Clip)-0 The Suit Is Not Gizmoduck You Are Trivia * This version of Fenton is a young scientist with Latin-inspired roots. ** To highlight this, his name is hyphenated with "Cabrera," a Spanish surname. * His ancestor Marshall Cabrera was the sheriff of a town in the old west named Gumption. Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:2017 Characters Category:Characters